


Przytul mnie mocno albo wcale

by Tokomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, loki is a little shit, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: ...bo przecież nie ma czegoś takiego, jak "za dużo fików uzupełniających scenę, gdzie Thor miał przytulić Lokiego" :DPodziękowania za inspirację:1. LoboBathory - Za to, że Twój fik był jednym z powodów, dla których obejrzałam Ragnarok2. CyanideEmperor - Za podrzucenie mi piosenki, która mnie tknęła do pisania3. Fall Out Boy - Za wspomnianą wyżej piosenkę, czyli "Hold me tight or don't"





	Przytul mnie mocno albo wcale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gdybyś tu był naprawdę, to chyba bym cię uściskał](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616220) by [LoboBathory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory). 



\- Gdybyś tu naprawdę był, to nawet mógłbym cię przytulić. - Thor cisnął w stronę Lokiego mały przedmiot, który o dziwo nie roztrzaskał się o ścianę, a zatrzymał w rękach boga.

\- Jestem - odparł Loki, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Spojrzeniem rzucał mu wyzwanie.

Thor uniósł brwi, nie spodziewając się tego, lecz skoro już powiedział Fehu... Podszedł do brata i przytulił go, przyciągając do siebie. Loki natychmiast się spiął, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą nie wierzył, że Thor naprawdę to zrobi. Niemrawo położył dłonie na jego plecach, wciąż zachowując dystans pomiędzy nimi.

\- Przytul mnie mocno... albo wcale - westchnął zniecierpliwiony Thor.

Psotnik spojrzał tylko w oko boga piorunów, zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok, opuścił ręce i odsunął się o krok.

Zabolało bardziej, niż tamtym razem, kiedy Loki przytulił się, by wbić w niego sztylet.

\- Wiedziałem - mruknął Thor. - Kurwa, wiedziałem, że z tobą nie da się mieć dobrych relacji, bracie.

\- Nie jestem twoim bratem - odparł Loki ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym w podłogę.

\- Dobra, Loki, nie będę cię tak nazywał. Niech ci będzie, nie musimy być rodziną, skoro tego nie chcesz. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy kompletnie różni od siebie i już zdążyłem się nauczyć, że nie ma sensu przekonywać cię do swoich racji, bo i tak wiesz swoje. Ale... - Thor westchnął ciężko - Ale myślałem, że ze względu na wspólną przeszłość i na to, jak dobrze się znamy, że będziemy mogli liczyć na siebie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba i raz na jakiś czas spotkać się na przykład na piwie. Że moglibyśmy być chociaż przyjaciółmi.

Loki uniósł wzrok, ale tylko na moment.

\- Nie chcę być twoim przyjacielem - wyszeptał.

\- To chyba tylko tracę tu czas. - Thor ruszył w stronę drzwi, mijając Lokiego, ale ten złapał go za ramię.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że pozwalam ci odejść - mruknął Psotnik, na co jego brat westchnął ciężko, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

\- Na wszystkie gwiazdy, czego ty ode mnie w końcu chcesz? Kim chcesz abyśmy byli? Wrogami? Nieznajomymi?

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Tak. - Thor skinął głową. - Ale szczerze! Żadnych sztuczek, żadnych iluzji, żadnych kłamstw.

\- Dobrze! - Loki spojrzał na niego pewnie. - Skoro mam się dłużej nie ukrywać, to powiem prawdę! Będę szczery do bólu! Tylko mi nie mów, że nie ostrzegałem, bo nie bez powodu starałem się trzymać cię na dystans od tylu lat.

 

Loki wziął głęboki oddech, jakby chciał dodać sobie odwagi, podszedł bliżej... i przyciągnął Thora do głębokiego pocałunku. Dał upust namiętności i pragnieniu, które tłumił od tak dawna. Gromowładny tylko otworzył szerzej usta ze zdziwienia. Okazało się, że ten niby tak dobrze mu znany Srebrny Język potrafił zaskoczyć go zupełnie nowym repertuarem sztuczek. Zanim jednak Thor zdążył kompletnie zatracić się w nowym doświadczeniu, było już po wszystkim. Usta Lokiego znalazły się tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Chciałbym zostać twoim kochankiem. - Psotnik sugestywnie otarł się o niego biodrami. - Im jesteśmy bliżej, tym bardziej nie mogę się powstrzymać. Pragnę cię...

Thor zamarł, patrząc na błyszczące zielone oczy przepełnione pożądaniem, pod którymi pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Dowód, że Loki nie nałożył żadnej iluzji. Zawsze ukrywał za nimi emocje, których nie chciał pokazywać innym. Tym razem jednak wydawał się szczery.

\- Naprawdę chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć, braciszku?

\- Dlatego właśnie mówię, że nie jestem twoim bratem. - Loki przewrócił oczami.

\- A w czym to przeszkadza?

\- Jak to w czym? Kazirodztwo. Mówi ci to w ogóle coś?

Thor zaśmiał się lekko. - Mówi, ale od kiedy ty się przejmujesz zasadami?

\- Myślałem, że ty się przejmujesz. Tak jak i reputacją.

\- Nikt nie musi wiedzieć z kim sypiam. - Gromowładny wzruszył ramionami. - Zresztą kto powiedział, że kazirodztwo jest zabronione? Teraz my jesteśmy władcami...

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem. - Loki przekrzywił głowę. - Muszę uważać, bo jeszcze odbierzesz mi tytuł Spryciarza...

\- Nie masz się o co martwić, zostaną ci jeszcze te niezbywalne: Boga Oszustw, Ojca Kłamstw, Najseksowniejszego Tyłka w Asgardzie...

\- Co? - Psotnik aż parsknął śmiechem.

\- Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem? Nie tylko ty miałeś na mnie ochotę, braciszku. Tyle że myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz. - Thor przysunął się bliżej i wpił w te cienkie wargi boga chaosu. 

Loki zamruczał mu w usta z zadowoleniem.

\- To co, mam zmienić się w kobietę? - wyszczerzył się, przerywając pocałunek.

\- Co? - Thor zamrugał kilkukrotnie.

\- Większe cycki? Mniejsze?

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Przecież wiem, że lubisz laski. - Loki oblizał usta. - Jane, Sif... Mogę nawet zmienić się w którąś z nich.  
\- A co, gdybym ci powiedział, że interesowałem się nimi tylko po to, by wzbudzić w tobie zazdrość?

\- Zakpiłbym, że próbujesz oszukać boga kłamstw.

Thor zaśmiał się.

\- Racja. Ale dziwisz mi się?

\- Trochę. O ile Lady Sif to Lady Sif, tak ta midgardzka... mocne dwa na dziesięć, braciszku.

\- Pierdol się - westchnął Gromowładny.

\- No właśnie chcę, ale z tobą - wyszczerzył się Loki, przeczesując ręką włosy Thora.

\- A ja chcę ciebie. Jako ciebie. Bez iluzji. - Gromowładny złapał dłoń Psotnika i docisnął do swojego krocza. - A teraz oceń, czy mówię prawdę.

\- N-nie kłamiesz...

Cały Loki. Taki kozak, ale ledwo poczuł przez spodnie, że Thor naprawdę ma się czym pochwalić, a już ugięły się pod nim nogi i wyglądał, jakby chciał spieprzyć.

\- Spokojnie, przygotuje cię. A jeśli ci się nie spodoba, możemy przerwać w każdej chwili. - Thor położył mu dłoń na policzku i przyciągnął do czułego pocałunku. Uświadomił sobie, że znów staje się tym opiekuńczym starszym bratem. Zawsze czuł się odpowiedzialny za Lokiego i nigdy nie chciał go poważnie skrzywdzić. Nawet gdy ten zasłużył.

Tyle wystarczyło, by Psotnik się uspokoił i pogłębił pocałunek, przejmując kontrolę. Gromowładny nie miał nic przeciwko; wciąż nie umiał dostatecznie nacieszyć się tymi zręcznymi ustami, pieszczącymi jego własne tak cudownie, że przez całe ciało przechodziły mu dreszcze. Nie odrywając się od siebie, przenieśli się na łóżko. Ledwie Thor uniósł ręce, by zacząć rozbierać brata, Loki go powstrzymał.

\- Nie musisz - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, po czym magią zdjął ubrania. Ten mały skurczybyk doskonale wiedział, że jego blade ciało prezentowało się naprawdę nieźle i umiał to wykorzystać. Przeciągnął się bezczelnie. - Za to tobie przydałaby się pomoc - zaśmiał się, widząc, że Thor odpłynął, lustrując wzrokiem każdy fragment jego skóry i zaczął go rozbierać, całując przy tym jego szyję. Nie omieszkał przy tym zostawić kilka malinek, tylko po to, by potem patrzeć, jak jego brat będzie się męczył z ich ukrywaniem.

Nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, że Thor będzie nosił je z dumą. Tymczasem jednak Loki zszedł z pieszczotami na klatkę piersiową, której tak cholernie zazdrościł. Drażnił sutki językiem, rękami przejeżdżał zaś po twardych mięśniach brzucha. Kiedy mu się to znudziło, rozebrał Thora do końca, po czym objął jego penisa dłonią. Przejechał kilka razy w górę i w dół po całej długości, nieco bojaźliwie, ale mimo wszystko z fascynacją.

\- Obiecałeś, że mnie przygotujesz - mruknął, spoglądając na brata.

Thor zamrugał kilka razy, bo odleciał na moment.

\- Tak, tylko... yyy... potrzebuję no, tego...

Loki podniósł się i wyciągnął z szafki nocnej lubrykant.

\- Tego? - Rzucił mu buteleczkę. - Ten statek jest świetnie wyposażony. Nawet jest kilka wibratorów, więc nie musisz się przejmować, jeśli dojdziesz po trzech ruchach. - Psotnik wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Loki - westchnął Thor, podnosząc się, by zrobić mu miejsce. - Mam się rozmyślić z tym rozciąganiem?

\- Nie! - odparł natychmiast, wchodząc na łóżko na czworaka.

\- Połóż się na plecach - polecił Thor. - Chcę cię widzieć - dodał, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy brata.

Co zadziwiające, Loki wypełnił polecenie bez zbędnych komentarzy. Widocznie groźba zadziałała. Thor rozlał porcję żelu na palce i rozsunął nogi brata. Pocałował go w udo, po czym delikatnie naparł palcem na jego wejście. Tak jak się spodziewał, Loki na początku się spiął, zaraz jednak odetchnął głęboko i Gromowładny mógł się wsunąć, by zacząć go rozciągać.

\- Mm, chyba polubię te twoje duże dłonie - westchnął słodko Psotnik. Dopasował się ruchami bioder do rytmu Thora, po chwili narzucając szybsze tempo. Jęknął z przyjemności, gdy jego brat dołożył drugi palec. Na trzeci zaś zmarszczył brwi. Thor zwolnił i zaczął głaskać go po udzie.

\- Więcej lubrykantu?

\- Nie, jest dobrze - westchnął Loki. - Daj mi po prostu jeszcze chwilę.

\- Jasne. - Thor uśmiechnął się łagodnie, dalej dość wolno poruszając dłonią.

Psotnik zmrużył oczy i uspokoił oddech. Po chwili sam zaczął nasuwać się na palce.

\- Gotowy? - spytał Gromowładny. Dostrzegł jednak niepewność w oczach brata. - Czy wciąż się boisz?

\- Nie boję się! Po prostu... nienawidzę bólu, okej?

\- Okej. - Thor czule pogłaskał go po włosach wolną ręką. - Rozumiem, braciszku.

Loki przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie znaczy to, że jestem z porcelany, więc przestań już zwlekać! Naczekałem się na ciebie wystarczająco długo.

Thor wysunął palce i ułożył się wygodnie pomiędzy nogami brata tak, by go nie przygniatać. Pochylił się, by pocałować go czule. Loki złapał go za kark i mocniej wpił się w te upragnione wargi. Gromowładny wykorzystał ten moment, zaczął powoli się wsuwać. Dłoń Psotnika niemal boleśnie zacisnęła się na jego włosach, ale zaraz puściła. Loki odetchnął głęboko, patrząc na brata wpół przymkniętymi oczami. Thor wszedł tak głęboko jak mógł, uzyskując jęknięcie z tych delikatnie rozchylonych ust, co go tylko zachęciło do kolejnych powolnych pchnięć.

\- Nie najgorzej - westchnął, kładąc dłoń na policzku brata. - Nawet w krótkich włosach i bez oka jesteś najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną z Asgardu. Zaraz po mnie, oczywiście - dodał z rozbawieniem.

Thor już otworzył usta, próbując się odgryźć, ale Psotnik wsunął kciuk w te lekko rozchylone wargi.

\- Ssij.

Gromowładny z przyjemnością wypełnił polecenie, aż Loki jęknął.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej brutalny - mruknął Psotnik z ulgą, niemniej szelmowski uśmiech, który zaraz pojawił się na jego twarzy sugerował, że tkwi w tym zdaniu również rozczarowanie. Wysunął palec z ust Thora, by ten mógł mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Mogę być. Ale mówiłeś, że nienawidzisz bólu?

\- Więc wyruchaj mnie tak, żebym jutro nie mógł wstać, a i tak uważał, że było warto. - Loki wyszczerzył się szeroko, lecz nie na długo. Thor przycisnął mu nogi do klatki piersiowej, by wejść w niego. Szybko i mocno. Powietrze przeszył krzyk Psotnika, który wygiął ciało w łuk z rozkoszy.

Thor przestał się hamować, by sprawić im obu jak najwięcej przyjemności. Chwycił w dłoń penisa Lokiego i zaczął go pocierać w rytmie pchnięć. Psotnik nie był w stanie rzucić jakiegoś złośliwego komentarza, bo nawet kontrolowanie jęków go teraz przerastało. Wystarczyła jeszcze chwila ostrego tempa, by doprowadzić go na szczyt. Thor doszedł w nim kilka głębszych pchnięć później. Ostrożnie wysunął się z brata i położył obok, dysząc ciężko.

\- Było warto - westchnął Psotnik z błogą miną. - Ale i tak jutro będziesz znosił moje jęki, że boli.

\- Chyba to przeżyję, braciszku. - Thor objął go leniwie ramieniem.

\- Przytul mnie mocno.... albo wcale - wyszeptał Loki.

Jego brat, przyjaciel i kochanek spełnił prośbę, obejmując go mocniej.


End file.
